harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)
Bekannte Charaktere * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermine Granger * Draco Malfoy * Neville Longbottom * Luna Lovegood * Ginny Weasley * Tom Riddle * Bellatrix Lestrange * Andromeda Tonks * Nymphadora Tonks * Lucius Malfoy * Remus Lupin * Sirius Black * Cho Chang * Vincent Crabbe * Gregory Goyle * Dean Thomas * Seamus Finnigan * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Justin Finch-Fletchley * Hannah Longbottom * George Weasley * Fred Weasley * Percy Weasley * Albus Dumbledore * Severus Snape * Minerva McGonagall * Rubeus Hagrid * Aberforth Dumbledore * Arthur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Parvati Patil * Padma Patil * Dudley Dursley * Petunia Dursley * Vernon Dursley Bekannte Leute Verstorben * Sirius Black Inhalt Kapitelübersicht # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Dudley umnachtet|'Dudley umnachtet']] (im Original: Dudley Demented) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Eulen über Eulen|'Eulen über Eulen']] (im Original: A Peck of Owls) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Die Vorhut|'Die Vorhut']] (im Original: The Advance Guard) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf|'Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf']] (im Original: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Der Orden des Phönix|'Der Orden des Phönix']] (im Original: The Order of the Phoenix) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks|'Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks']] (im Original: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Das Zaubereiministerium|'Das Zaubereiministerium']] (im Original: The Ministry of Magic) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Die Anhörung|'Die Anhörung']] (im Original: The Hearing) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Mrs Weasleys Wehklage|'Mrs Weasleys Wehklage']] (im Original: The Woes of Mrs. Weasley) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Luna Lovegood|'Luna Lovegood']] (im Original: Luna Lovegood) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Das neue Lied des Sprechenden Huts|'Das neue Lied des Sprechenden Huts']] (im Original: The Sorting Hat's New Song) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Professor Umbridge|'Professor Umbridge']] (im Original: Professor Umbridge) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Strafarbeit bei Dolores|'Strafarbeit bei Dolores']] (im Original: Detention With Dolores) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Percy und Tatze|'Percy und Tatze']] (im Original: Percy and Padfoot) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts|'Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts']] (im Original: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Im Eberkopf|'Im Eberkopf']] (im Original: In The Hog's Head) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig|'Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig']] (im Original: Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Dumbledores Armee|'Dumbledores Armee']] (im Original: Dumbledore's Army) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Der Löwe und die Schlange|'Der Löwe und die Schlange']] (im Original: The Lion and Serpent) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Hagrids Geschichte|'Hagrids Geschichte']] (im Original: Hagrid's Tale) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Das Auge der Schlange|'Das Auge der Schlange']] (im Original: The Eye of the Snake) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen|'St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen']] (im Original: St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station|'Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station']] (im Original: Christmas on the Closed Ward) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Okklumentik|'Okklumentik']] (im Original: Occlumency) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Der Käfer in der Klemme|'Der Käfer in der Klemme']] (im Original: The Beetle at Bay) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Gesehen-unvorhergesehen|'Gesehen-unvorhergesehen']] (im Original: Seen and Unforeseen) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Der Zentaur und die Petze|'Der Zentaur und die Petze']] (im Original: The Centaur and the Sneak) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung|'Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung']] (im Original: Snape's Worst Memory) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Berufsberatung|'Berufsberatung']] (im Original: Career Advice) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Grawp|'Grawp']] (im Original: Grawp) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#ZAGs|'ZAGs']] (im Original: O.W.L.s) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Aus dem Feuer|'Aus dem Feuer']] (im Original: Out of the Fire) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Kampf und Flucht|'Kampf und Flucht']] (im Original: Fight and Flight) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Die Mysteriumsabteilung|'Die Mysteriumsabteilung']] (im Original: The Department of Mysteries) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Jenseits des Schleiers|'Jenseits des Schleiers']] (im Original: Beyond the Viel) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Der Einzige, den er je fürchtete|'Der Einzige, den er je fürchtete']] (im Original: The Only One He Ever Feard) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Die verlorene Prophezeiung|'Die verlorene Prophezeiung']] (im Original: The Lost Prophesy) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Buch)#Der zweite Krieg beginnt|'Der zweite Krieg beginnt']] (im Original: The Second War Begins) Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Dudley umnachtet Eulen über Eulen Die Vorhut Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf Der Orden des Phönix Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks Das Zaubereiministerium Die Anhörung Mrs Weasleys Wehklage Luna Lovegood Das neue Lied des Sprechenden Huts Professor Umbridge Strafarbeit bei Dolores Percy und Tatze Die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts Im Eberkopf Ausbildungserlass Nummer vierundzwanzig Dumbledores Armee Der Löwe und die Schlange Hagrids Geschichte Das Auge der Schlange St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station Okklumentik Der Käfer in der Klemme Gesehen-unvorhergesehen Der Zentaur und die Petze Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung Berufsberatung Grawp ZAGs Aus dem Feuer Kampf und Flucht Die Mysteriumsabteilung Jenseits des Schleiers Der Einzige, den er je fürchtete Die verlorene Prophezeiung Der zweite Krieg beginnt en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix fi:Harry Potter ja Feeniksin kilta fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix nl:Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks pl:Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса vi:Harry Potter và Hội Phượng hoàng zh:哈利·波特与凤凰社 Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Kanonische Artikel Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix